


Exploration

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek in Panties, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Panties, Panty Kink, Stiles is shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek explore a mutual kink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edie22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/gifts).



> For my 600 Followers celebration, edie22 prompted: Sterek - panties
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The drawer is full of panties. Pretty colors, silk and lace, expensive and luxurious. Stiles stares at the array with wide eyes and parted lips. The panties are the special kind made for men, available through the internet on specific websites with hot models wearing them. Stiles has enjoyed looking at those sites more than once since he discovered that men in frilly bits of silk was definitely one of his kinks. It’s one of those secret kinks, though, that he’s only admitted to Lydia when she demanded an exchange of naughty turn ons after blurting out once that she came so hard when Scott flashed his red eyes during sex.

While that was definitely more information than Stiles really wants to know about his best friends’ sex lives, he’d told her about his panties kink so she wouldn’t worry about him telling Scott she’s into the wolfy thing. Now that’s been dating Derek for nearly five months, he totally gets it, though, because there’s something almost primal about the wolf taking control during sex, even if it’s just a flash of eye or Derek’s face getting hairier than usual. Lydia just gives him knowing smirks now, but whatever. He’s not ashamed of what turns him on, even if he might not proclaim it to everyone he meets.

The panty thing is a somewhat closely guarded secret mostly because he’s still not sure if he’s so turned on because the models look hot with scraps of lace barely containing their dicks or if it’s because he wants to feel silky lace against his own dick or if it’s actually a mixture of both things. He’s leaning towards the mixture choice, but he still hasn’t taken the plunge by buying a pair of panties for himself. Now, here he is staring at a drawer full of pretty underthings in Derek’s dresser. Which means that these are Derek’s panties. Holy shit. Derek owns a drawer full of panties.

Oh God. That’s _so fucking hot_.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voices pulls him out of his dirty thoughts. Derek’s ears are red and there’s a flush high on his cheekbones when Stiles looks at him, the open drawer visible from the doorway. “I was curious what was keeping you, and you were being so quiet after the shower stopped. Now I know why.”

“Yeah.” Stiles licks his lips. “I didn’t mean to snoop or anything. I was going to grab a shirt after my shower since mine is covered in creature gunk, but, uh, I found your panties instead. I assume they’re yours?”

“They’re mine,” Derek says softly. “I, uh, sometimes I like to, um, well. They feel nice.”

“Do they?” Stiles has been dating Derek for months now, and they’ve been having sex since their third date. Derek had been charmingly traditional about waiting to get physical until the third date because he wanted Stiles to know it wasn’t just about sex. As if Stiles doesn’t realize what they have is pretty amazing and serious in a thinking about marriage and adopting kids in the future kind of way. Still, in all these months, he’s never seen Derek in anything except regular old underwear. He really hopes Derek isn’t ashamed of the kink because, damn, he can’t wait to explore it with him. “I’m not judging you, you know?”

“You’re not?” Derek bites his lip and runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t wear them all the time or anything. Just some nights, when I feel the urge, I’ll slip a pair on and jerk off.”

“Fuck. You can’t say things like that to me, Derek,” Stiles whines. “It’s getting me hard just thinking about it.” He reaches into the drawer and pulls out a scrap of red silk, rubbing his thumb over the lacy edge. “I bet you look so hot wearing these. I’ve thought about it before. Seeing you in panties or wearing them myself. It might be a bit of a kink, in fact. Just not one I’ve done anything with beyond looking at websites and jerking off.”

“You aren’t lying,” Derek whispers, looking slightly awe-struck as he stares at Stiles. “You really do think it’s a turn on.”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles looks at him. “Babe, I wouldn’t humor you like that. Even if you’re into something I’m not into, I’d be honest about it. We talked about before we even started dating, remember? And I haven’t changed my mind. Thinking about you wearing these is turning me on. _You_ turn me on.”

“Wanna see?” Derek ducks his head and gives Stiles a shy smile. “I mean, only if you want to. It’s not something I’ve been able to indulge so often since we started dating. I wasn’t sure how you’d react, if you’d think I was depraved or something.”

“I’d never think that about you, Der,” he says honestly. “I’m only really interested in panties. Maybe silk stockings? Because they look pretty sexy on hairy legs in images. I don’t feel any urges to wear women’s clothing, and I definitely identify as male. But I’m not going to think you’re immoral if you feel any kind of urges like that. I love you, and that means all aspects of you.”

Derek smiles at him, eyes crinkling. “It’s just panties, nothing else, and I’m all male. I’ve never thought about stockings before. We could always order a pair to try out, if you want?”

“That could be fun.” Stiles steps closer to Derek and holds out the skimpy red silk. “You said something about showing off your panties for me?”

“Yeah, I did.” Derek takes the panties from him before leaning in to kiss him. It’s a sweet kiss, just a gentle press of lips against his. When Derek pulls back, he cups Stiles’ face and whispers, “I love you, too. All aspects.”

“Good. I’m glad because I’d hate to be pining for my boyfriend,” Stiles teases, leaning up to kiss Derek. He keeps it chaste, pulling back before he’s tempted to get his tongue involved. “I’m going to sit on the bed and watch you change into your panties, Derek. Then I’m going to suck your dick, alright?”

“You should get naked first,” Derek tells him. “You’re already halfway there, after all.”

“Good idea.” Stiles shoves his sweatpants down, glad he didn’t bother putting on a clean shirt or socks after his shower to get the creature gunk off of him. There’s less to remove, especially since he also didn’t bother with underwear. Derek can’t resist him for very long when he’s naked beneath the sweatpants, and Stiles totally takes advantage of that fact. “That was pretty damn simple.”

“You’re so shameless,” Derek tells him, a fond smile on his lips. Obviously, Stiles can’t help but steal another kiss before he crawls onto Derek’s bed. He makes himself comfy with the pillows behind him. Derek watches him a moment before he takes his shirt off.

“Work it, baby,” Stiles catcalls, whistling as Derek mock glares at him. He just grins widely, admiring the muscles in Derek’s arms and chest as he unfastens his pants. When he shoves them down along with his underwear, Stiles whistles again. “What? Those gorgeous thighs and hip bones deserve their own whistle, Der. Trust me on this.” He whistles one more time before smirking. “That was for your dick, cause seriously? It’s worthy of all the whistles.”

“Do I need to do a turn so you can properly objectify me or are we good to continue?” Derek arches a brow, a slight smile on his lips letting Stiles know he’s totally teasing.

“Admiring beauty isn’t objectifying,” he defends, waggling his eyebrows as he adds, “but feel free to turn, slowly, so I can get a look at that pretty ass before you put your panties on.”

Instead of ignoring him, Derek actually does turn, shaking his ass just a little and snorting when Stiles feels a wave of lust hit him straight in the gut. Because really? How is this gorgeous man his? What did he ever do to earn this reward? It had to have been in a past life because he’s a pretty big asshole in this one. Regardless of the reasons why, he’s just going to consider himself lucky. When Derek finishes his turn, he’s half-hard just from smelling Stiles’ arousal and being leered at, the big goof. Stiles loves that Derek gets turned on by Stiles being turned on. It’s like the best cycle ever.

“Do I reek of arousal?” he asks curiously, watching Derek hold the red silk in his large hands. Damn, that’s almost as big a turn on as the idea of him wearing them. Derek’s fingers start stroking the silk, which makes Stiles lick his lips and reach down to squeeze his dick. When he hears Derek chuckle, he looks up and notices the smirk on Derek’s lips. “No fair. You were totally doing that on purpose!”

“You reek even more now,” Derek says smugly.

“Whatever. Put your panties on and hush up,” he mutters, lips twitching slightly because he likes it when Derek gets feisty.

Derek looks right into his eyes as he bends over, not breaking eye contact as he steps into the panties and begins pulling them up. Stiles looks away first, wanting to watch the silk as it drags across Derek’s legs, his leg hair brushing against the fabric. When he reaches his thighs, Stiles bites his bottom lip because, fuck, he’s not sure how that skimpy material is going to even make it up those muscular thighs. It does, though Derek deliberately pauses, letting Stiles gawk at him with the vibrant red silk pulled taut across his thighs.

“What do they feel like?” Stiles whispers, wetting his bottom lip as he grips his dick tightly.

“Soft. Cool. Like a whisper of breath again my skin.”

“They look so good, Der.”

“I like the colors. I don’t really wear things this bright except under my clothes.”

“You should. Red looks amazing on you.”

“You think everything looks good on me.”

“Because it does!”

“You’re biased.”

“Nope. Everyone would agree with me. You look gorgeous in everything. Or nothing.”

“Please don’t leer like that. You look so ridiculous. And Scott wouldn’t agree.”

“Yes, even Scott would agree because he’s told me before that I managed to score a ten just like he knew I would.”

“Scott also thinks you’re like a twelve, so I don’t think I trust his judgement.”

“What are you trying to say, Derek? That _you_ don’t think I’m a twelve?”

“Nah. You’re a twenty, at least.”

“Oh.” Stiles smiles at him, fully aware it’s a dopey smile and not sexy at all. “Yeah, well, so are you.”

Derek laughs. “Can I finish pulling the panties up yet?”

“Oh sure. Go ahead.” Stiles watches him tug the red silk the rest of the way up his thighs. Derek tucks his dick into them, too hard for it to go completely inside, the head and about an inch poking out the top. Pre-come smears on his happy trail when he adjusts the panties, smoothing them down and then caressing his ass while looking at Stiles.

“They’re usually a lot snugger, at first, but I’m also not usually hard before I even put them on,” Derek explains. He does a slow turn, letting Stiles ogle to his heart’s content. When he’s finally back facing Stiles, he’s biting his lip and his face is flushed. Not from embarrassment this time but from arousal.

“Why don’t you get up here so I can get a closer look?” Stiles suggests, leaning forward and watching Derek crawl onto the bed. When Derek reaches him, Stiles leans in to kiss him. Nothing chaste about this one at all. He licks into Derek’s mouth as he reaches down to stroke his silk covered dick. Derek gasps into the kiss, so Stiles keeps stroking him, letting him feel the silk rubbing against his dick.

“Stiles, please don’t tease,” Derek murmurs, pupils already dilating after the passionate kisses and dick stroking. It’s also probably because they’re sharing something he’s kept private for who knows how long, because Stiles is pretty turned on about that aspect of things himself.

“You like it when I tease, Der,” he reminds him, kissing his face along Derek’s jaw, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s beard before continuing down to his neck. “You love it when I make you beg, when I have you on edge, writhing and desperate to come, begging me to make you feel so good.”

“I hate you,” Derek breathes out, baring his neck to Stiles, letting him suck bruises that fade almost as soon as they’re made. Stiles is still stroking his dick through the pretty panties, avoiding the part poking out the top, just focusing on the length covered in silk. He kneads Derek’s balls, too, rolling the sac in his palm, rubbing the panties firmly against it as he begins to kiss lower. Derek makes a low noise when Stiles reaches his nipples and sucks, scraping his teeth against the hardened buds, licking at them until Derek’s gripping his hair and rolling his hips.

“No, you don’t,” Stiles tells him, looking up at him and winking before he licks a path up Derek’s torso from his belly button to his throat. He kisses Derek’s Adam’s apple before settling between his legs. That’s when he gets serious. He strokes the panties, touching Derek through them, even reaching around to caress his tight ass covered in silk. When Stiles leans down to lick the head of Derek’s dick, Derek whines, bucking up and hitting Stiles in the nose with his dick. Stiles laughs, wiping pre-come off his nose. “Wrong hole, babe.”

“Smartass,” Derek mutters, not able to continue his planned insult when Stiles sucks the head of his dick into his mouth. Since Derek is so close and doesn’t want teased, Stiles just pulls the panties lower, tucking them under Derek’s balls, pulling the silk so taut he’s surprised it isn’t ripping. He jerks Derek’s dick, swirling his tongue along the head, tracing his foreskin with his tongue before he starts sucking in earnest.

As he sucks, Derek’s fingers tangle in his hair again, fingertips rubbing his scalp. Stiles sucks until he’s able to take all of Derek in his mouth, swallowing around him, gagging just a little before he pulls up and jerks the base as he sucks. He takes him complete a few times, never for too long. His gag reflex might be basically non-existent, but he doesn’t tempt fate by letting Derek fuck his throat for long periods of time. Derek’s bucking up, rolling his hips and making sweet noises as Stiles sucks him.

“Stiles, I’m close,” Derek warns, tugging on his hair, thrusting up a little more erratically. Stiles keeps sucking, rubbing his thumbs over the silk covering Derek’s hips, sucking a little harder now that he knows Derek’s nearly there. It doesn’t take much longer before Derek tenses then spills into his mouth.

Stiles swallows his come, continuing to suck until he’s milked Derek dry. Then he moves, rubbing his dick over the silk panties on Derek’s hip, grinding down, loving the feel of Derek’s warm skin, the soft silk, and it’s just too much. He comes with a grunt, bucking his hips and coming all over the red silk, dripping onto Derek’s groin, making a big mess. He doesn’t really care, though, so he keeps grinding and rubbing until Derek is pulling him up his body and kissing him, rolling them over, and grinding against him lazily as they make out like horny teenagers.

Later, he’s going order himself a pair of panties from the webpage he favorited a few weeks ago. And he'll be buying Derek a new pair or five, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com).


End file.
